Operationsl and differential amplifiers often utilize a high gain output stage to provide an amplified output signal. A known output stage comprises a series-connected current source and current sink transistor wherein the current sink transistor uses a control electrode for receiving a signal from an amplifier stage and a current electrode for providing the output signal. A frequency compensation capacitor is commonly connected between the control electrode and current electrode of the current sink transistor for frequency stability purposes commonly referred to as "Miller" or "pole-splitting" compensation. An example of a conventional operational amplifier structure with Miller compensation is illustrated by Paul Gray and Robert Meyer in "MOS Operational Amplifier Design-A Tutorial Overview" in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Volume SC-17, No. 6, December 1982, pages 969-982, at page 971. At frequencies other than low frequencies, the frequncy compensating capacitor is effectively an A.C. short circuit which substantially increases the gain of the current sink transistor from the source electrode to the output terminal of the amplifier. As a result, power supply rejection is significantly degraded. Paul Gray and Robert Meyer also note at page 977 of the above mentioned article that a cascode transistor may be used to buffer the frequency stabilizing capacitor from the current sink transistor. Another cascoded operational amplifier with high power supply rejection is illustrated by David Ribner and Miles Copeland in "Design Techniques for Cascoded CMOS Op Amps with Improved PSRR and Common-Mode Input Range" in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-19, No. 6, December 1984 at page 919. However, as noted by Ribner and Copeland at page 923, there exists potential frequency stability problems when the cascode compensation scheme is used. In some operational amplifier applications, noteably those where the gain stage must have very high transconductance, the cascode mechanism for instability becomes a serious problem.